


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by PilDoor



Series: Shuffle Yo iTunes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining!Cas, Summer Love, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean date all summer, but when the season comes to an end Dean has to leave. Cas misses him. This summary makes it sound better than it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a writing challenge I found a hundred years ago somewhere. One of those "set you iTunes to shuffle" ones. I got Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift.

Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift

 

Castiel hugged his trench coat closer to his body with one hand as the wind picked up. 

The clouds overhead were grey, the leaves a lifeless green. Fall was coming swiftly; you could almost smell it. To Cas though, the fall had already come. It had come from the inside as the beautiful, bright boy, whose picture he had saved in a locket around his neck and which he was currently looking at, had taken summer and warmth and color along with him. 

He knew, he knew he was being a hopeless romantic, a stupid and lonely and hopeful and hopeless romantic, but the possibility that Dean would be back some day, or that they would be able to maintain some of the relationship over the phone or that he would send one tiny little letter had Cas still standing by the tracks, looking after the train that had taken his first love away from him half an hour prior. 

Life was grey, it was blurry at the edges. Gabriel told him to get over himself, but offered to share his skittles, as if that could meddle a broken heart. No, the colorful candies paled in comparison to the brightness of his dreams. In his dreams where Dean’s smile would light up the whole town and his eyes would make promises of green meadows and flower crowns, and   
his freckles would shine brighter than the stars when the sun’s rays teased across his golden skin. These dreams weren’t just for nights. Cas took comfort in being able to visit Dean’s lips that would caress Cas’ smoothly like rose petals, kissing his skin at any time. Sometimes less appropriate than others. People looked judgingly at Cas when he sighed love sickly during 2nd period math. 

It was useless though. Cas knew that. While Cas lay in his bed in little Mulvane, Dean lay in his bed in San Luis Obispo, more than a 1000 miles away. But he couldn’t forget about him. Time was supposed to heal all wounds, but it seemed that this one was infected and would not go away. Cas suspected that did the wound ever close it would leave a scar for life. Dean was the kind of boy to leave a mark. Cas never had been, but to Dean he was remarkable and he was sleepless in California, thinking about blue eyes and pale skin.

They had tried to make it work long-distance. Cas didn’t know why he had thought that they would be successful. Dean was a natural flirt, he was out-going and Cas was jealous. It was uncalled for, but Cas just couldn’t help it. They were fighting all the time, screaming through the phone, and Cas tried to explain how small he felt when Dean talked about his new friends and wicked times in San Luis Obispo, but Dean didn’t listen and kept making Cas insecure. Unbeknownst to himself, of course, he didn’t do it on purpose, but Cas couldn’t do it anymore. And he told Dean as much and there were a lot of tears and Cas was scared that he might drown when he hadn’t stopped crying in two days and that’s when he heard the roar of a familiar engine coming to a stop outside his house.


End file.
